May en Pokelands
by Haruka-Evans28
Summary: Un libro es la puerta a un mundo imaginario, ¿Puede un pikachu con reloj ser la puerta a un mundo lleno de locuras pero de verdad?


Hola, despues de mucho tiempo de ausencia, vuelvo a mi pasion que es la escritura. Por mi demora solo puedo dar la mas simple de las escusas que es que he estado muy ocupada con la escuela y mis materias.

Pero al fin tengo algo de tiempo libre que lo usare en seguir mis historias para el placer y odio de ustedes. Sin mas les dejo con este oneshot para que disfruten.

**Pareja: **Advance implicito.

**Disclaimer**:La pelicula, los roles y los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la locura de usarlos al mismo tiempo.

**May en Pokelands**

Era un día más para los viajeros Ash, May, Brock y Max en el tiempo que llevaban viajando por las regiones de Hoenn. Como otras tardes mas se habían detenido para preparar el campamento y la cena para poder descansar durante la noche, después de un largo día de aventuras y entrenamientos.

El objetivo a alcanzar era llegar a un nuevo concurso para que la coordinadora del grupo, gane su nuevo listón y este un paso más cerca en su sueño de ganar el gran festival. Después de eso, partirían para que Ash consiga su nueva medalla. Todo el día había sido muy tranquilo hasta que…

-¡Haruka!- exclamaron dos voces al mismo tiempo, con niveles distintos de preocupación y enfado en las mismas cortando el agradable silencio que se había instalado en el campamento. Todo parecía indicar una nueva aventura

Hasta que se habían topado con tres chicos que se dirigían hacia el mismo lugar por idénticas. Eran un grupo de tres personas, dos chicas y un chico. Estaban Tamashi la mayor y hermana de la otra chica y criadora de pokemon. Tal vez por ser la mayor, era la que tenía el carácter más serio y reservado de los tres pero no por ello menos agradable.

Seguía Haruka, hermana menor de Tamashi y novia del chico. Era coordinadora y uno puede decir sin exagerar que era una persona única en todos los sentidos. Desde su personalidad totalmente bipolar con un deje pervertido hasta las grandiosas ideas que solo a ella se le podrían ocurrir. También conocida por su torpeza.

El último miembro del grupo era Silver, novio de Haruka y rival de Tamashi. Y digo rival en todo el sentido de la palabra porque se peleaban hasta por el color del cielo. Es más, Tama los acompañaba porque no podía confiar en que cuidara bien a su hermana menor. Como Ash, era un entrenador que no se dejaba vencer por nada ni por nadie.

El grito oído trajo la atención de todos los del campamento para encontrase con una situación peculiar. Haruka se escondía detrás de Tama, protegiendo un libro en sus manos, al que Silver quería acceder como si su vida dependiera de ello. May se acerco a su tocaya castaña para ver qué pasaba, mientras Ash y Brock reían y Max solo miraba a todos reprobatoriamente.

-¿Qué pasa?

Fue lo que le pregunto a la chica. Aprovechando la distracción de la interrogación, Silver intento arrebatar el libro pero Tama no se había descuidado y le dio un golpe en el brazo, seguido por uno en la cabeza.

-Silver me quiere quitar mi libro favorito.

Explico algo bastante obvio porque las intenciones del moreno eran bastante claras. Brock y Ash ayudaron a su nuevo amigo a levantarse del suelo donde había quedado después de recibir los golpes. Al estar de pie de nuevo, un nuevo intento de robo fue impedido por la mirada fulminante de los ojos verdes de Tama. Color que compartía con su hermana que miraba a su novio suplicante.

-Eso es obvio pero puedes decirnos porque.

Hablo esta vez Max, ajustándose los lentes e intentando introducir algo de lógica en la situación. Haruka dejo su escondite detrás de su hermana para pasar a abrazarse a May, buscando no descuidar la protección de su amado libro. De color rojo con letras doradas y dibujos en sus portadas no parecía ser un peligro.

-El fantasma no aguanta la competencia ni aunque sea escrita.

Intento resolver la duda Tamashi, mirando con burla a su cuñado que le respondía con furia en sus ojos castaños. Ese simple comentario los hizo acordar como se conocieron más temprano en el día.

Haruka y Tamashi estaban las dos solas en el cruce discutiendo cual camino debían seguir mientras lo consultaban con un mapa. Las dos hermanas eran muy parecidas e igual de bonitas. Solo se diferenciaban por el color de pelo (una era castaña la otra morena) y su forma de vestir. La castaña usaba una remera negra con una hoja dorada en el centro, pantalones negros con muchos bolsillos y una gorra roja hacia atrás. Tama usaba una remera rosada con la palabra Naruto y pantalones de camuflaje y su pelo suelto.

La primera reacción de todos fue acercarse a saludar y ayudarlas como los buenos chicos que eran. Pero como siempre, Brock no puede encontrarse con dos chicas lindas sin hacer gala de su personalidad por lo que las dos (especialmente la castaña) fueron acosadas con rapidez por el moreno. Solo que estaba vez no hizo falta que Max lo pusiera en un lugar, porque un chico casi tan alto como él, vestido de campera de cuero negro con lentes a juego, barrio el suelo con él.

El chico que se presento como Silver, novio de Haruka (remarcando esa palabra) era el tercer miembro del grupo que se había ausentado por unos minutos para hacer sus necesidades en el bosque. Y obviamente se tomaba mal que acosaran a su novia. Debido a las explicaciones en junto de las dos chicas (sin mencionar que su novia lo sujeto justo a tiempo) y Ash, salvaron a Brock de una paliza memorable.

Después del malentendido, todos se pusieron hablar (Brock con mucho respeto) y se dieron cuenta que todos se dirigían para la misma ciudad. Fue ahí cuando se revelaron una de las extrañas ideas de la castaña porque esta no estaba dispuesta a presentarse al gran festival hasta no tener diez listones. May se preocupo mucho por su futura rival al saber que este iba a ser su octavo listón y que anteriormente había barrido el piso con su rival del pelo verde, al que Haruka califico como sin talento ni imaginación.

Ash y Silver se revelaron como dos entrenadores con los mismos objetivos y que habían estado en varios lugares similares. Tamashi estuvo algo distante hasta que su hermana la obligo a participar y se integro rápidamente con los demás. Pronto todos siguieron el viaje y acordaron seguir juntos hasta al menos terminar la competencia. Más allá de eso, era imposible ver qué sucedería.

Volviendo al presente teniendo en cuenta los celos de Silver hacia su novia, todos miraron muy curiosos al moreno para que explicara mejor su situación y la razón de enojo hacia el dichoso libro. AL principio se resistió un poco pero no pudo con la presión que los ojos de sus amigos ponían en el. Con un suspiro y levemente sonrojado, apunto al libro.

-Desde que leyó el libro y vio la película solo habla del maldito sombrerero.

Fueron las palabras salidas de su boca para justificar su accionar. Pero como obviamente pensó, las risas siguieron a continuación por un espaciado periodo de tiempo. El asunto intereso a May que le gustaba mucho el asunto de la lectura aunque no tanto como a su hermano Max.

-¿Es bueno el libro?

Por el gesto que Silver le dio, supo que la pregunta traería funestas consecuencias. Los ojos verdes de Haruka brillaron fanáticamente y comenzó a dar una exhaustiva explicación de por qué este era el mejor libro escrito por toda la humanidad, pasando al genio incomparable que tuvo el director de la película y sin obviar por supuesto al increíblemente apuesto actor que ocupaba el puesto del sombrerero en la película.

-Creo que ahora entienden porque quiero sacarle el maldito libro. Esta así desde hace meses.

Todos los presentes (especialmente los hombres) le dieron algo de razón. Haruka solo se indigno ante la falta de comprensión de su novio y comenzó a leer de nuevo, por millonésima vez el libro.

-Deja serla feliz, es bueno para mantenerla entretenida. Además concuerdo con ella es que la película estuvo genial.

Intercedió Tamashi a favor de su hermana con el bono siempre aceptable de molestar a su cuñado. No era que lo despreciara, solo que siempre lo vería como aquel que robo a su querida hermana menor y la llevo lejos de su protección. Aunque no lo demostrara podía llegar a ser mas celosa que el novio de su hermana.

-Solo una patética diosa de la muerte como tú, diría que esa película estuvo buena.

-¿Tienes algún problema fantasma de cuarta?

-Ya que lo dices, tiene el pelo negro y su nombre empieza con T.

-¿Por qué no me lo dices a la cara, entrenador patético?

-¡Bruja demente!

-¡Seras…!

Para este punto, Ash y Brock tuvieron que sujetarlos para no se lanzaran a los puños o algo peor (los dos ya estaban buscando sus pokebolas). Los hermanos Balance miraron preocupados la escena, no sabiendo bien cómo reaccionar ante un despliegue de odio y hostilidad tan evidente. Solo Haruka seguía inmersa en el libro sin dar muestras aparentes de ser consciente de su entorno inmediato. Fue ahí, cuando Ash dio muestras de su ingenio escasamente revelado sugiriendo una salida pacífica.

-¿Y si arreglan esto con una batalla pokemon?

Tan pronto la idea fue dicha, los rivales eternos estaban buscando en sus cinturones a sus mejores peleadores para que le sirvieran como ganadores en esta ocasión. Todos se miraron algo avergonzados por las actitudes bastante infantiles que sus recientes amigos estaban mostrando. May era la más divertida de todos porque le recordaban las peleas inútiles que tenia con Max.

-Supongo que me toca el papel de jueza como siempre.

Dejo caer Haruka que al parecer no estaba tan perdida como todos parecían pensar. La siguiente acción también dejo sin habla a algunos porque la castaña comenzó a caminar sin prestar atención a nada, solo al bendito libro. Por la forma en que caminaba y esquivaba algunos obstáculos, era obvio que no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

-¡Haruka!

Comenzaron a gritar todos los que la veían pero ella seguía ignorándolos sistemáticamente, convencida de que solo querían discutir con ella por su libro y eso era algo a lo que ella no estaba dispuesta a renunciar, como su gorra favorita o la pokebola de Flaeron. Era algo fuera de la discusión.

-¡Cuidado con el…!

Gritaron todos pero fue inútil porque inevitablemente se estrello contra un árbol que la chica no había advertido

La castaña cayó al suelo, con una enorme marca en la cara pero como todos lo esperaban, sin dar muestras de soltar el libro. Su novio y hermana dieron un largo suspiro y pospusieron su riña hasta un momento más adecuado por el propósito de ayudar a quien más amaban. Por más que sea la millonésima vez que se chocaba con un árbol por no soltar el bendito libro.

Ash, Brock y Max fueron detrás de los dos chicos para poder ayudarlos y auxiliar a la castaña de los ojos verdes. Esperando obtener beneficios ya sea viendo una gran pelea pokemon (Ash y Max) o poder toquetear inocentemente a Haruka y Tamashi (Brock).

May se quedo sentada en una piedra cercana tomando un poco de agua y mirando el paisaje circundante antes de ir tras la tropa. Sabía que de mucha ayuda no seria y tampoco era morbosa para ir a ver a alguien accidentado por lo que mucha prisa no tenía pero era una labor que no podía esquivar.

Por lo que estuvo decidida a levantarse e ir a ayudar cuando algo fuera de lo común invadió su campo visual y la dejo ahí sentada con el impulso de levantarse totalmente olvidado en alguna parte de su cerebro. Solo se quedo ahí dura sin creer lo que veía y sin poder decir nada.

Pikachu estaba usando un traje de color rojo y negro (con sombrero incluido) mientras miraba un extraño reloj con rayos en vez de números. Parecía preocupado y con mucha prisa porque salió disparado en la dirección contraria a donde estaban los demás. Y por más que estaba segura que era una locura estaba segura que escucho la frase

"Llego tarde"

Pikachu se estaba alejando a velocidad de trueno, convirtiéndose en una mancha amarrilla que se perdía en el horizonte. May seguía sin hacer nada, con su cerebro peleándose entre las dos mitades que intentaban explicar que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Una estaba convencida que solo era una alucinación y le rogaba que mirara a donde estaban sus compañeros para volver a la realidad. Pero la otra, (esa que siempre cree en lo imposible) le decía que siguiera a Pikachu.

Tal vez May estaba un poco loca (quien no lo está) o simplemente estaba aburrida y quería buscar una escusa para no trabajar. No importaba la razón, solo la acción por lo que contare que May se levanto a toda prisa para perseguir a la pelotita amarilla trajeada.

Corrió, corrió y corrió. Ese Pikachu era bastante rápido (incluso, contando los momentos en que se detenía para consultar su reloj). Concentrada en su carrera, no noto los cambios sutiles que se arremolinaban en torno a ella como la súbita niebla que se movía entre los árboles o el súbito silencio que se había instalado de la nada.

En algún momento se tropezó con alguna saliente o raíz traicionera porque su nariz fue en un viaje directo y sin retorno con el piso. Esto detuvo la carrera de la castaña coordinadora y la obligo a detenerse para poder observar mejor lo que la rodeaba (mientras esperaba que pasara el dolor) y noto que nada de lo que veía le recordaba al bosque ni al claro donde ella y sus amigos se habían detenido para dormir.

Desesperada se levanto del suelo, y comenzó a girar sin control intentando encontrar el camino de vuelta. Pero la neblina entorpecía su vista y el lúgubre silencio la hacía sentirse incomoda y algo asustada. No dejaba de recriminarse por haberse abandonado a la locura de perseguir una alucinación. Estaba imaginando escenarios donde sus amigos la buscaban muy preocupados o inclusive molestos. Seguro que la regañarían por ser tan imprudente al haberse alejado de esa manera.

Estaba a punto de emprender el camino inverso para intentar encontrar de vuelta el campamento cuando el sonido de unos pasos y voces que discutían le llamo la atención y la puso en alerta para poder conseguir ayuda. Decidió que lo mejor sería que esas personas la encontraran a ella a arriesgarse a perderse más en ese bosque.

En el horizonte la silueta de dos personas comenzaron a dibujarse, dando un cuerpo a los sonidos escuchados. Por las ropas holgadas y largas (que serian vestidos) supuso que eran mujeres y se termino de confirmar al ver sandalias de charol y sus cabellos recogidos en altas colas de caballo. Todo hubiera sido normal (dentro de lo que cavia) si no hubiera reconocido sus rostros.

Tamashi y Haruka.

Pero no eran las que había conocido esa mañana. Estaban vestidas con vestidos largos, blancos con lazos rozados bastantes pasados de época y muy infantiles para su edad. Al igual que los zapatos de charol negros. La vestimenta resaltaba enormemente su parecido a tal punto que solo las diferenciaba cuando podía ver el color de ojos de sus rostros. Se notaba a leguas que estaban discutiendo y Tamashi de vez en cuando golpeaba a Haruka en el brazo. Ella replicaba con fuerza mirando a Tamashi con testarudez.

-Es por aquí.

-Es por allá.

-¡Esto se resuelve aquí!

-¡Pero aquello se resuelve allá!

-¡Queremos resolver esto!

-¡No, aquello!

-¡¿Chicas de que hablan?

Fue la pregunta que salió de los labios de May al ver que ninguna lógica o cordura guiaba su conversación. Esa extraña conversación y los gestos de furia contenida y ojos llenos de obstinación como si fueran niñas pequeñas es algo que la asusta más que todo el jodido bosque junto.

-De esto.

-De aquello.

Le responden con una sonrisa de dientes perlados y guiños sinceros. Se corrige mentalmente, eso la asusta más que el jodido bosque. En un vano intento de conseguir información hace una pregunta.

-¿Qué es esto y aquello?

Lo que consigue es nuevamente una reacción inesperada. Porque la rodean inmediatamente y comienzan a hablar en susurros pero cambiando miradas de travesura como si estuvieran haciendo algo malo pero que les encanta.

-¿No me digas que no te has enterado de esto?

-¿Seguro que nadie te ha contado aquello?

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué paso?

-Silver

-El dewgong

-Devoro al equipo rocket

_Silver salió a pasear_

_Con su pelo lleno de fulgor._

_En la tarde de calor._

_Con los shellders Rocket se encontró._

_Nuestros listones logramos obtener_

_Por eso todo lo que paso pudimos ver_

Recitaron las dos juntas como si fuera un acto escolar. No dejaban de mirar hacia los lados ni reírse como dos niñas pequeñas. May seguía sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Silver se comió unas ostras o encontró unos shellders que el equipo Rocket secuestro?

-¡No te enteras de nada!

Grito Haruka muy enojada y señalo un lugar donde se podía ver a un chico moreno vestido de blanco sentado enfrente de un plato lleno de R mayúsculas.

-¡Silver se comió a los shellders-Rocket! Los Rocket curiosos.

-¡Pobres Rocket!

May intento decir algo más pero las chicas se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a saltar y bailar por el bosque tan rápido que la castaña las perdió de vista. La coordinadora estaba cada vez más confundida por lo que pasaba que no estaba tan segura que hacer ni que rumbo tomar. Al menos eso fue hasta que Pikachu volvió a aparecer vestido igual que al principio y con el mismo reloj.

-¡Pikachu espera!

Sin embargo el ratoncito no le hizo caso y volvió a la carrera, intentando llegar al sitio al que le convocaban. May, sin otra alternativa más, lo volvió a seguir. Por capricho del destino (por no decir otra cosa) Pikachu tomo el camino por donde la neblina más se concentraba y la visibilidad era cada vez más complicada. Pero la consistencia de la niebla comenzó a cambiar, haciéndole toser

Era humo, no niebla.

En medio de todo ese humo que apenas la dejaba respirar, al ratoncito amarillo lo perdió de vista en un segundo. Dejo de correr y camino con cautela intentando no chocar con ningún árbol o alguna cosa parecida. Algo preocupada por no saber por dónde continuar, puso atención a los sonidos a su alrededor por lo que asi pudo escuchar como alguien declamaba.

_El pequeño aprendiz para saber pelear_

_Siempre escucha los sabios consejos de Ash_

_La modestia hipócrita el error ha de señalar_

_Para mostrar cómo se debe batallar._

Siguiendo esa voz con cuidado (por lo familiar que le sonaba) no tuvo cuidado en su caminar y una rama descuidada fue a pisar. La vos detuvo su recitar y con mucha ira comenzó a preguntar

-¿Quién es?

May no respondió a la pregunta sino que uso ese tiempo para recorrer los metros que la separaban de la voz. Un nuevo escenario que la asusto e incomodo apareció ante sus ojos.

Solo que en diferente forma.

Llego a un paraje lleno de hongos altos, tanto que sentía que se había encogido. Los arboles no ayudaban en ese sentido porque también parecían muy altos, sin poder ver sus copas. Encima de los hongos, en diferentes cantidades y grupos, había muchas pokebolas. Sentado despreocupadamente, fumando una larga pipa y vestido de traje azul con puntos negros estaba un chico de pelo verde oscuro y gafas.

-¡Max!

Grito la castaña en sorpresa, acercándose mas a donde estaba su hermano para asegurarse que era el. Pero en vez de la respuesta cariñosa que se esperaba de el, obtuvo un golpe con la pipa de madera y una bocanada de humo en su rostro.

-¡Estúpida! ¡Max soy yo, no tu!

-¡Ouch! ¡No soy estúpida! ¡Soy tu hermana mayo...! ¡Ouch!

De nuevo la pipa golpea la cabeza de May cuando esta intenta responder a la pregunta y recibe una nueva bocanada de humo acompañada de una mirada de irritación de Max, mirándolo bien, sabe que es el mismo hermano menor de siempre. Pero a sus ojos luce algo mas pequeño que de costumbre.

-¡No te pregunte que eres! ¡Niña estúpida, no sabes responder!

-¡No soy estúpida y deja de fumar!

-No saber quién eres, me parece estupidez.

-Ya te lo dije soy tu….

-Mejor vuelve cuando lo sepas, niña estúpida.

Max siguió fumando y el humo lo volvió a cubrir, sin dejar que nada de su fisonomía se mostrara. Pero no fue solo eso, fue como que toda la zona se evaporara con el humo porque en cuestión de segundos estuvo completamente sola en el claro.

De nuevo confundida y perdida.

Esta parte del bosque donde había sido abandonada era mucho más frondosa y relativamente más oscura y tenebrosa. Viendo hacia arriba pudo comprobar que era mucho más tarde de lo que había supuesto ya que las estrellas y la luna (llena) brillaban con fuerza en el cielo negro.

Más preocupada que antes y mucho más ansiosa se restregó las manos y la cabeza intentando pensar en cómo saldría de este lio. Por la hora, supuso que los chicos habían dejado de buscarla por el momento, tal vez para volver a retomar la búsqueda por la mañana con mejor luz. Pero eso alegraba ni en lo más mínimo a May.

-Esta es una hermosa noche ¿No?

Esa vos la tomo por sorpresa (en parte en el buen sentido, en parte en el mal sentido) pero aun así ella busco con mucho ahínco para ver si alguien la podía ayudar o aunque sea solo hacerle compañía por la noche. Miro a su alrededor pero no encontró a nadie cercano hasta que escucho unos ruidos provenientes de las ramas, levanto la vista para encontrarse con meowth.

Pero no el común, sino uno que estaba riendo.

Presa de un ataque de histeria grito y señalo lo obvio.

-¡Estas sonriendo!

Su sonrisa menguo un poco y la miro con unos ojos calculadores y absolutamente lógicos. De algo estaba segura, el meowth que ella conocía no tenia sus ojos. Lo que hizo a continuación la convenció mas de su pensamiento anterior porque ante sus ojos el gato floto desde la rama hacia ella y se puso de cabeza.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Puedo hacer muchas cosas pero la gente solo recuerda que sonrio.

-¿Cosas como que?

-Estoy flotando, te estoy hablando y hasta puedo desaparecer.

Para probar que lo que decía era cierto desapareció de arriba de la cabeza de May para reaparecer detrás de ella pero solo en forma de cabeza flotante. La castaña se sobresalto, sorprendida como no lo había estado en toda la noche. Se pellizco el brazo para ver si no era un sueño pero sintió el dolor. Se miro las manos de forma extraña.

-¡Estoy loca!

-Esa no es una noticia nueva.

-¿Eh?

-Si estás aquí es porque estás loca. Todos los estamos.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-No mucho la verdad pero si quieres dejar de estarlo deberías irte.

-Pero no sé cómo hacerlo, vine aquí siguiendo a Pikachu.

-Cierto, el pobre tenía mucha prisa.

-¿Lo viste?

-Si

-¿Entonces sabes dónde ha ido?

-No

-Pero creí que lo habías visto.

-No le pregunte donde iba. Ver que se iba y saber a dónde se iría son dos cosas muy distintas. Aunque solo hay un lugar donde podría ir con tanta prisa.

-¿Me llevarías hasta ahí?

-Podría pero me da mucha pereza. Pero te llevare hasta la fiesta del te, supongo que de ahí podrás encontrarlo sola.

-Gracias, supongo

Por espacio de unos treinta minutos, May siguió al meowth por una senda muy bastante tenebrosa, en donde su nerviosismo aumentaba cada vez más cuando el gato desaparecía para reaparecer en distintos lugares. La castaña se abrazaba continuamente los brazos intentando encontrar calor debido a lo frio que estaba la noche. El gato de vez en cuando se posaba en sus hombros pero eso solo hacia que se muriera de frio cuando este decidía desaparecer.

A lo lejos se veía que el sol estaba saliendo pero era tapado por unas nubes de tormenta. May estaba segura que no camino el tiempo suficiente como que para que pasara la noche. No sabia como influía en su cordura (que de por si ya no estaba del todo completa desde hace rato) saber que ni siquiera podía contar con la seguridad del tiempo.

-Me di cuenta de una cosa rara.

-Solo una, que niña tan observadora.

May no sabia muy bien como interpretar el comentario por lo que decidió obviarlo.

-El tiempo transcurre muy raro aquí. Cuando te vi era medianoche pero ahora amanece.

-Ocurre asi desde una ocasión estábamos todos aburridos y decidimos matar al tiempo

Lo dijo muy feliz por lo que creyó que se trataba de una broma pero enseguida vio que meowth señalaba una tumba que estaba bajo de un árbol. Cercano a eso, estaba una cosa aun más singular que la sepultura del tiempo, un cuervo sentado sobre un escritorio.

-Si adivinas en que se parecen esos dos, serás muy famosa en este lugar. El que lo invento, siempre esta retando a que lo resuelvan.

-Aun no se que es este lugar.

-Lo sabes pero no te quieres dar cuenta.

Al poco rato llegaron a un viejo molino destruido con un huerto marchito y una gran mesa llena de tortas viejas y tazas rotas. Avanzo con cuidado ya que comenzaba a conocer el lugar En ella había tres personas, uno sentado a la cabecera que parecía estar dormido pero no podía estar segura porque un sombrero de copas le tapaba la cara.

Otro estaba totalmente dormido (se escuchaban sus ronquidos) tirado sobre la mesa sobre lo que parecía un lecho de rosas y un tercero con unas orejas de conejo en la cabeza marrones tirando tazas por todos lados.

A esta altura May no se sorprendió reconocerlos. Casi se podía decir que se lo esperaba.

-Hola May

La saludo histriónicamente Brock tirando tazas para todos lados. Los otros ocupantes de la mesa las esquivaban dormidos. La coordinadora quiso preguntarle algo a su guía pero este había desaparecido.

-¿Qué haces?

-Practico mi puntería, tal vez así conquiste a más chicas.

-No creo que tirarle cosas a la gente ayude.

-El lo hace, incluso dormido, quiero ser como él. ¡Cuchara!

-¿Quieres ser una cuchara?

-No quiero ser como él.

Dijo insistentemente señalando al chico dormido de pelo verde sobre el lecho de rosas. A pesar de su ropa algo ridícula y sus orejas de lirón, pudo fácilmente reconocer a Drew. Viéndolo así dormido y sin la superioridad que le acompañaba pensó que era bastante lindo. Se pregunto cómo podía ser el conquistador que Brock tanto envidiaba pero al poco tiempo tuvo la respuesta. Le dio una rosa con una sonrisa de conquistador a pesar que estaba claramente dormido.

-¡Quiero ser asi! ¡Asi! ¡Asi!

Dijo lanzando muchas tazas en todas las direcciones sin la menor puntería ni cuidado. Todas volaron por el cielo y cayeron en el césped o rompieron varias de las otras que aun quedaban en la mesa. Solo una voló y despertó al sombrerero dormido.

Con todo lo que había visto y a pesar de haberlo esperado, ver esas zetas sobre las mejillas libres a la vista la sorprendió. Ash estaba vestido con un frac azul y un sombrero con un broche de Pikachu en la parte del frente. Al acercarse la chica, el broche cobro vida.

-Bienvenida a Pokelands

Dijo la copia de Ash, el broche también le dio la bienvenida.

-¿Pokelands?

-Seguiste a Pika y entraste. O simplemente estás loca y viniste a parar aquí.

-¿Sabes donde esta?

-Esta esperándote del otro lado del estadio. Ha estado preocupado todo el día por no llegar a tiempo

-Que consi….

-¿Sabes en que se parece un cuervo a un escritorio?

Le pregunto demencialmente sin esperar a que ella terminara su respuesta. May lo pensó detenidamente, meowth le había advertido sobre ese acertijo por lo que tomo unos minutos elaborar una respuesta.

-Supongo que ambos están locos.

Ash se quedo con la boca abierta sin poder creer que alguien le hubiera dado una respuesta a su acertijo sin solución. Decididamente debería pensar en uno más difícil la próxima vez. Tal vez que se parecía un hipopótamo a un inodoro pero eso sería más adelante.

-Interesante Lay, sabes he estado pensando en cosas cuyos nombres empiezan con L

-Sí, sí, sí muy bonito pero me llamo May.

-Hay cosas más interesantes con la L que con la M, Lay.

-No lo creo. ¿Cuáles son?

-Lago, laberinto, luna.

-Loca

Se rio de su propio chiste. Pero

-Linda.

Ash se levanto y la miro fijamente. La risa se corto y la suplanto una sensación rara en la boca del estomago. Ash se siguió acercando, notaba como sus ojos se iban oscureciendo y su voz adquiría un acepto muy extraño.

-Libre

Se acerco lo más que pudo y puso su mano en el centro del pecho de May. Sus ojos estaban cada vez mas oscuros con cada palabra que decía, al igual que su enronquecida voz.

-Latidos.

Cambio su mano a su cuello y la otra ciño su cintura. Acariciaba su cabello con mucha ternura para después pasar a tocar sus mejillas, cosa que la puso muy colorada. No podían apartar su mirada de , había algo que impedía que escapara de sus brazos.

-Lista.

Se acerco mas todavía hasta que casi respiraba el aire de May. La siguiente frase la dijo con sus labios parcialmente pegados a sus mejillas.

-Labios.

Se estaban por besar. Ambos cerraron los ojos.

-¡Sombrerero!

Gritaron Brock y Drew al mismo tiempo. Ash se giro bruscamente y May noto un cambio en el. Fue como si su cabeza (o su lógica) hubiera vuelto de repente (y en el peor momento). Cuando hablo su voz salió grave y forzada (como si se hubiera tragado un limón)

-Lo siento. Estoy bien.

La chica estaba por decir o hacer algo cuando una taza salto desde la mano de Brock y otra de las de Drew (los dos lo miraban desaprobatoriamente). Ash lo miro igualmente pero mas enfadado todavía.

-Liebre y lirón. Deberías irte Pika te está esperando y seguramente no se será el único.

May estaba algo decepcionada pero no replico y partió hacia el lugar donde indicaba Ash o mejor dicho el sombrerero. Seguramente era el estadio que había mencionado antes y donde seguramente esta Pikachu que la esperaba para llevara a casa donde los demás la estaban esperando. Al llegar vio que el estadio era en realidad un enorme jardín lleno de flores.

Una pareja estaba cercana a unos rosales blancos. Ella tenía un inmenso corazón colgado del pecho y una revista abrazada contra su pecho. Los labios fruncidos, implacables, y una túnica roja. May pensó inmediatamente en una cruel reina de corazones. Él también llevaba un corazón enorme colgado de cuello, junto con una cadena que parecía pesar bastante y que bajaba hasta sus muñecas y tobillos en forma de grilletes. Era por supuesto el rey.

-Pero Jesse, querida

-¡Nada! ¿Cómo te atreves? Estoy convencida de que eso es que no me quieres… ¿Cómo puedes haberme plantado un rosal _blanco_?

-Pero Jesse, querida

-Sabes perfectamente que las blancas son _sus_ favoritas. ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto, James ¡?

-Cuando las plante eran rojas. ¡Lo juro!

-Eso quiere decir que tus sentimientos las han hecho cambiar. ¡No me quieres! ¡La prefieres a ella!

-No lo hago. ¡Seguro fue ella las que las pinto de blanco! ¡Fue ella!

El rey James comenzó a gritar y señalando a May que miraba nerviosa a la reina e intentaba evadir la responsabilidad pero Jesse no le dio tiempo y grito llamando a su ejército de cartas con corazones.

-¡Atrápenla! ¡Quiero sus pokebolas! ¡Quiero su cabeza!

Todas las cartas se abalanzaron sobre May que se tiro al suelo asustada, con los ojos y los oídos tapados y gritando que la dejaran en paz, que ella no había pintado nada y que era inocente. Sentía las manos que la jalaban en todas direcciones pero ella respondía con puños y patadas tiradas a ciegas.

-¡May! ¡May! ¡Despierta! ¡Estas soñando!

Era la voz de Ash. De su Ash, el bobo, arrogante pero tierno entrenador de pueblo paleta. May abrió los ojos y vio a todos sus amigos que la miraban preocupados, especialmente el ya mencionado y su hermano pequeño.

-¿Estás bien? Te agitabas y decías cosas sin sentido como cuervos y sombrereros.

Le preguntaron sus amigos visiblemente preocupados. Incluso Haruka habia soltado su libro por la preocupación. La coordinadora se levanto algo confundida, mirando a todos lados como para asegurarse que todo estaba en su correcto lugar.

-Tuve un sueño. Y todos estaban en el.

Pero no pudo seguir porque todas las imágenes se le mesclaban y los personajes reales se le superponían con los imaginarios y ya no estaba segura de nada. No le sorprendería que Ash sacara un sombrero de la nada, que Pikachu hablara o Brock tirara tazas.

-Creo que estoy volviéndome loca.

Haruka avanzo hasta donde estaba ella sentada y fingió tomarle la temperatura.

-Es cierto estas totalmente chiflada.

-Lo supuse

-Pero te dire un secreto. Las mejores personas lo están.

Las dos se largaron a reir sin que los demás entendieran de qué iba la broma.

Claro, ellos no estaban locos.

**Fin**

Espero comentarios positivos, negativos lo que quieran


End file.
